Menikmati Rasa Rindu
by Azalea08
Summary: Bagaimana kalian menghadapi rasa rindu yg terasa menyakitkan saat orang yg kalian cintai tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupan kalian? apakah kalian mencari pelampiasan untuk rasa rindu itu? atau bertahan dan menanti orang yg sedang kalian rindukan? RnR


_Menikmati Rasa Rindu_

 _Uzumaki Boruto x Uchiha Sarada_

Happy Reading ;)

Namaku adalah Uchiha Sarada. Aku adalah mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran di universitas Kiri. Aku tinggal bersama teman SMA ku, Akimichi Chocho. Dan kini dia adalah teman sekampus ku. Ya, meski kami berbeda fakultas karena chocho mengambil jurusan sastra. Kami bukan penduduk asli Kiri, kami dari konoha, kota yg cukup jauh dari Kiri. Aku dan Chocho tinggal di sebuah rumah kontrakan sederhana, hanya ada satu kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dapur dan ruangan multi fungsi -bagi kami-. Kami biasa menggunakan ruangan itu untuk makan, menonton TV, atau menerima tamu.

Aku dan Chocho sudah dua tahun tinggal di kota ini, setiap liburan semester kami akan pulang dan bertemu orang tua kami di Konoha.

Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami di semester ini. Jadi aku dan Chocho sedang bersiap untuk pulang besok.

"Sarada, kau tidak lupa membeli tiket keretanya, kan?" Ucap gadis berbadan lebar dan berkulit coklat, Chocho. Dia masih asyik mengunyah kripik kentang kesukaannya

"Ya, ada di dalam laci" jawabku sambil mengemasi barang-barang yang akan kubawa pulang besok.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, aku belum mengabari orang tuaku soal kepulanganku besok, aku mencari ponselku didalam tas biru yang biasa ku bawa ke kampus.

Aku mencarinya, menggeledah seluruh isi tas itu, bahkan menjatuhkan semuanya di atas tempat tidur.

"Ya ampun, Sarada. Kau ini sedang mencari apa?" Tanya Chocho

"Ponsel" jawabku singkat

Dan setelahnya aku menemukan ponselku diantara barang-barang yg kujatuhkan diatas tempat tidur. Aku pun langsung mengambilnya, namun sehelai foto mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku terdiam melihat foto itu, fotoku bersama seorang pemuda pirang dengan mata sebiru lautan. Kami terlihat sangat bahagia.

'Tap'

Aku tesadar dari lamunanku saat tangan coklat itu menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh ke arah Chocho yg sudah berada disampingku.

"Kau masih menyimpannya ya?" Ucap Chocho tersenyum miris

"Ya, kau tau kan, aku tak bisa membuangnya, juga semua kenangan tentang dirinya" ucapku teringat masa-masa ku bersama pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu adalah sahabatku, dia teman masa kecilku, kedua orang tua kami adalah sahabat dekat. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Boruto.

Entah karena aku yg terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya atau apa, tapi aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai pemuda bodoh, konyol dan menyebalkan itu. Aku juga tak ingat sejak kapan aku jatuh Cinta padanya. Yang aku tau, aku masih mencintainya. Sampai saat ini.

Itu adalah foto 6 tahun lalu, saat kami masih kelas 2 SMP, atau lebih tepatnya satu tahun sebelum dia mulai menjauhiku.

Aku dan dia sangat dekat, kami benar-benar mengenal satu sama lain, bahkan mungkin kamilah yg paling tau kepribadian dan kebiasaan yg lainnya. Dia begitu perhatian padaku, dia selalu ada untukku, dia juga selalu melindungiku.

Kalian tau? Dulu aku hanyalah anak yg cengeng, yg kulakukan hanyalah menangis. Tapi semuanya berubah saat dia mulai memasuki kehidupanku. Saat itu kami berumur 5 tahun, sahabat dekat papa, yg bernama Uzumaki Naruto datang kerumah membawa anak lelakinya. Dia dan anaknya terlihat begitu mirip, baik dari segi fisik maupun perilaku.

Boruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan menanyakan namaku. Sejak saat itu kami berteman, dia adalah teman pertamaku, bahkan satu-satunya temanku. Aku tak pandai bergaul, hanya dia teman yg kupunya. Sampai saat SMP, aku bersyukur bertemu Chocho. Dia yg suka berbicara itu membuatku lebih mudah untuk bergaul dengannya.

Aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku, dengan hanya memiliki dua orang teman, aku cukup senang.

Tapi tepat dihari kelulusan, Boruto berubah, dia menghindariku. Sikapnya berubah 180°. Dia menjadi cuek dan dingin, dia tak lagi memperhatikanku, tak lagi menunjukkan kekonyolannya padaku, dia benar-benar berubah.

Aku tak tau apa alasannya, namun apa yg bisa kulakukan? Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Yg kulakukan hanya menangis, sama seperti saat dia belum datang dikehidupanku, aku kembali menjadi gadis cengeng.

Chocho yg selalu menemaniku saat aku tenggelam dalam tangisanku, dia juga selalu berusaha menenangkanku.

Saat pendaftaran masuk SMA, aku dengar dari papa bahwa Boruto keluar kota. Tapi papa tidak menyebutkan kemana dia pindah, dan aku tidak berminat untuk menanyakannya. Mungkin karena saat itu aku masih kesal padanya, dan setelahnya aku gengsi juga malu untuk menanyakan hal itu pada papa.

Mama yg paling mengerti perasaanku, karena dia bilang bahwa dirinya dulu juga sepertiku, dia juga merupakan gadis cengeng yg tak bisa apa-apa.

"Mama benar-benar tak mau merepotkan orang lain lagi, jadi mama berusaha untuk bisa menjadi gadis yg kuat dan bisa diandalkan. Bukan gadis lemah yg hanya bisa menangis. Dan mama yakin kau juga bisa, Sarada. Karena kau adalah anak mama" itulah yg dikatakan mama saat menenangkanku.

Ya tepat setelah itu aku berusaha untuk menjadi gadis yg kuat. Memang tak mudah, tapi aku bisa melakukannya, dengan mama yg selalu menyemangatiku, papa yg meski begitu cuek namun sangat menyayangiku, juga Chocho, sahabat gendutku, yg selalu ada untukku. Dan aku berhasil membuang sikap cengeng ku itu.

"Sarada, kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya Chocho menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjang itu.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan darinya

"Ya, sangat. Kau tau betul, kan?" jawabku. Tentu Chocho sangat tau tentang perasaanku ini, karena dia selalu bersamaku sejak Boruto meninggalkanku.

"Apa kau merindukannya?" Tanya Chocho lagi

Aku mengernyit, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu aku sangat merindukannya, lima tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merindukannya?!

"Kau benar-benar gadis yg hebat, Sarada" ucap Chocho

Aku semakin mengernyit heran.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku mungkin sudah sangat membencinya, aku tak mungkin bisa memaafkan pria yg sudah mempermainkanku!" Ucap Chocho mengepalkan tangannya kesal

Aku terdiam, aku paham maksudnya.

"Kau tau, aku sudah berkali-kali berusaha untuk membencinya, melupakannya, namun aku tak pernah bisa" ucapku berjalan ke arah jendela, aku menatap langit yg sewarna dengan mata pemuda itu.

"Semakin aku berusaha membencinya, rasa ini akan semakin kuat melekat di hatiku. Semakin aku berusaha melupakannya, semakin jelas pula wajahnya terbayang dalam benakku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membiarkannya" ucapku masih menatap langit biru itu

"Kau sudah sering mengatakan hal ini, Sarada. Tapi aku masih tak mengerti, bagaimana caramu bertahan dalam perasaan yg sangat menyakitkan itu?" Ucap Chocho

"Itu cukup sederhana. Aku hanya menikmatinya" ucapku berbalik menatap sahabat gendutku yg tampak terkejut mendengar ucapanku itu.

Aku memang sudah lama tak bercerita apapun tentang Boruto pada Chocho. Aku pikir Chocho sudah cukup bosan mendengar tentang Boruto. Jadi aku sudah tak pernah menceritakan perasaanku. Tapi aku yakin Chocho sangat mengerti apa yg kurasakan.

"Menikmati? Apa maksudmu?" Chocho semakin bingung

"Aku menikmati rasa rinduku, aku menikmati rasa sakit itu, namun aku berusaha untuk tidak berlarut-larut dalam perasaan itu. Hasilnya aku bisa mengendalikan perasaanku, dan keluar dari lautan kesedihan itu" ucapku tersenyum lalu berbalik dan kembali melihat 'matanya'

"Segalanya akan terasa menyenangkan jika kita menikmatinya, Chocho" lanjutku

"Wakarimashita" jawab Chocho

-oOo-

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama hampir sehari penuh, aku dan Chocho sampai di Konoha. Warna langit konoha sudah berwarna jingga. Aku dan Chocho bergegas menuju halte dan menunggu bus yg akan mengantar kami pulang.

Rumah Chocho tak jauh dari rumahku, karui-san -ibu Chocho- juga merupakan salah satu teman Mama, meski mereka tak terlalu dekat.

Sang Mentari sudah mulai tenggelam, dan langit kini sudah sewarna dengan mataku.

Aku sampai didepan rumah. Aku mendengar keramaian dari dalam rumah, sepertinya sedang ada tamu. Karena biasanya rumahku selalu terlihat tenang.

Aku pun masuk dan melepas alas kakiku.

"Tadaima!" Ucapku berjalan menuju ruang tamu yg setengah tertutup dinding kamarku. Aku hanya melihat mama dan papa yg sedang duduk, sedangkan yg lainnya tertutup dinding.

"Sarada! Okaerinasai!" Ucap mama tersenyum gembira melihat kedatanganku

Aku memasuki ruang tamu, disambut pelukan hangat mama yg langsung mendatangiku.

Aku penasaran dan melihat siapa tamu yg datang hingga membuat rumah kami begitu ramai itu.

'Deg!'

Aku tertegun melihat siapa tamu itu.

"Yo, lama tak bertemu" ucap salah satu tamu itu

"Boruto?" Ya, tamu itu adalah boruto dan keluarganya, aku sering melihat ayahnya, tapi baru kali ini aku melihat ibunya, juga adik yg sering dia ceritakan padaku dulu.

"Ya, Sarada. Boruto datang kemari untuk melamarmu" ucap mama tersenyum bahagia

Apa katanya? Melamar? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

"Sakura-chan! Biarkan Sarada duduk dulu" ucap ayah Boruto

"Ah, benar" ucap mama dan langsung mengajakku duduk

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Ucapku yg akhirnya mengeluarkan suara

"Hn? Kan sudah kubilang, Boruto datang untuk melamarmu" ucap mama lagi

"Bukan itu maksudku, mama!" Ucapku sedikit kesal

"Biar aku yg jelaskan, dattebasa" ucap pemuda yg sangat kucintai itu.

Dia berdiri dan menengok ke arah papa, dan papa mengangguk. Mungkin dia meminta izin atau semacamnya.

"Ayo ikut aku, Sarada" ucapnya menggandeng tanganku

Ternyata dugaanku benar, dia meminta izin pada papa untuk membawaku pergi. Aku pun mengikutinya.

Boruto membawaku ke halaman belakang rumah, tempat kami biasa bermain dulu.

"Jelaskan!" Ucapku tegas

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali, ttebasa!" Ucapnya

Ini adalah nada bicara dari malaikat pelindungku, Boruto yg aku kenal, bukan Boruto yg cuek dan dingin seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

"Gomen" ucap Boruto

Aku mengernyit tak mengerti

"Aku minta maaf atas sikapku terakhir kali" ucap Boruto

"Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, Sarada. Aku hanya mau kau bisa berteman dengan orang lain selain aku." ucapnya

"Ya, meski aku tau kau juga sudah berteman baik dengan Chocho, tapi kau masih menolak untuk berteman dengan yg lainnya. Aku hanya tak mau kau terlalu bergantung padaku, karena aku tak selalu bisa bersamamu" ucapnya

"Dan kau pergi dari Konoha hanya karena itu?!" Tanyaku menahan amarah, aku tau dia melakukan ini untukku, tapi haruskah dia meninggalkanku seperti itu?

Ya, sebenarnya kalau dia tak meninggalkanku, mungkin aku masih menjadi seorang gadis cengeng yg selalu bergantung padanya. Aku harusnya berterima Kasih padanya.

"Ya, mungkin tujuan utamanya itu, tapi selain itu, tou-san menyuruhku untuk pindah ke Kumo, dia bilang Hiashi-jiisan akan mengajariku cara me-manage perusahaan, karena nantinya aku yg akan menjadi penerus dari Uzumaki corp. Aku pun tak bisa menolaknya. Namun aku berjanji bahwa aku akan kembali lagi kemari untuk melamar gadis yg sangat kucintai" ucapnya tersenyum menatapku

"Dan bagaimana kau tau jika gadis itu mencintaimu dulu dan bahkan setelah kau meninggalkannya selama lima tahun tanpa kabar, bagaimana kau bisa se-percaya diri itu untuk melamarnya?!" Ucapku masih berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datarku

"Dulu, tentu aku bisa mengerti perasaannya, karena kami selalu bersama. Dan saat ini, aku mendapat bantuan dari seorang teman" ucapnya tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya

Aku mengernyit

"Teman? Mungkinkah-" aku langsung menyadari siapa yg dimaksud Boruto

"Chocho!"

Ya Chocho, hanya dia yg benar-benar mengetahui perasaanku pada Boruto, dan alasannya kemarin menyakan tentang perasaanku hanya untuk memastikannya. Dan memberi tau pada Boruto setelahnya. Berarti dia sudah tau kalau Boruto akan datang melamarku hari ini?!

Dasar gendut! Awas saja kau ya!

"Ya, Chocho yg memberi tahuku tentang perasaanmu, awalnya dia sempat memarahiku habis-habisan, dan bahkan hampir memukulku, tapi setelah kujelaskan semuanya, dia akhirnya mau membantuku" ucap Boruto

"Jadi kau bersekongkol dengannya, hn?! Menyebalkan!" Ucapku kesal

Boruto menyeringai, dia menggenggam kedua tanganku lalu menatapku

"Aku berjanji akan membayar lima tahun yg penuh kesakitan itu dengan Kebahagiaan yang akan kita jalin seumur hidup kita" ucapnya penuh keseriusan

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak?" Tanyanya menatapku lekat

Aku tersenyum juga tersipu

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya bukan?" Ucapku

Diapun langsung memelukku, kami tersenyum bahagia.

"Arigatou, Sarada" Bisiknya terdengar sangat bahagia

Aku hanya mengangguk senang. Tak terasa air mata yg selama ini tak pernah keluar kembali muncul dari sudut mataku. Namun ini air mata yg berbeda dengan yg sebelumnya. Ini adalah air mata bahagia.

Dibawah sinar terang sang rembulan, aku mendapatkan kembali Cinta yg dulu sempat menghilang.

Akhirnya semua penantianku berakhir.

Semua rasa yg kunikmati sebelum ini telah berganti, dari rasa rindu dan sakit berubah menjadi Cinta dan kebahagiaan..

Arigatou, Boruto..

-FIN-

 **Selama ini cuma jadi pembaca setia aja, dan ini pertama kalinya aku coba bikin FF. Jadi maaf ya kalo ceritanya gaje dan ga menarik. semoga kalian terhibur**

 **Mohon tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Arigatou :)**


End file.
